<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercy: Deer and Dove by KQueen26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452851">Mercy: Deer and Dove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26'>KQueen26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: Mercy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non Sex-Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor and Mercy have a night in together after a long day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: Mercy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mercy: Deer and Dove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day everyone!</p><p>So this is basically Alastor and Mercy getting all lovey-dovey with each other, so expect some fluff and sex.</p><p>I do not own "Hazbin Hotel" or it's characters.  They all belong to VivziePop.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of work at the Hazbin Hotel, Mercy was ready to just relax and have a night in.  She had five patients today and the front desk had been getting busier with incoming guests as of late.  Charlie was sure happy by how many people were willing to check in.  Things really have been looking up for the hotel lately.  With Mercy's help, they have been able to get more souls redeemed and into Heaven within a month.</p><p>Kicking off her shoes, Mercy decided to have a shower to relax.  Taking off her jewelry, including her engagement ring, and setting them on her vanity.  She fished out a fresh pair of panties before going to the bathroom.  Stripping down and putting her clothes in the wicker basket hamper, Mercy turned the shower on to the temperature she wanted and climbed in.  She scrubbed her white-and-black skin with soap and body wash, feeling the bubbles on her skin.  Afterwards, she shampooed her hair.  Like her skin, her hair was white with splotches of black scattered about like inkblots.  The inkblots on her body reminded her of her splotchy birthmarks when she was a live, a trait she hated the most about herself.  At least now, she doesn't have to hate her body.</p><p>As she felt the water cascade over her body, she pondered over recent events.  Six months ago, she fell from Heaven after saving Charlie from being killed by a fanatical angel during the Extermination.  Said angel accused her of being a traitor and left her to burn when she fell.  Charlie and her people at the Hazbin Hotel took her in and when she was told about the hotel's purpose, Mercy offered to help because she knew what merits a soul getting into Heaven, having been there since 1676.  When she was alive, she was wrongly accused of witchcraft and hanged.  The man who accused her, a scorned lover, ended up in Hell when he died and they had a battle after he kidnapped her parents.  The most climactic moment of her afterlife was when she was put on trial by Heaven, only for it to be a set-up to expose the angel behind her falling, Anael.  After a fight in Purgatory, in which she killed Anael but also was killed herself, God brought her back to life as an angel.  He now assigns her as the hotel's protector and his representative.  And no less than a week ago, Alastor, the Radio Demon who won her heart, proposed to her.</p><p>It may have been more "love at first fight" when they first met, as she was an Exterminator at the time, but Alastor and Mercy had fallen in love and the latter is happy to be marrying the former.  No one professed their love for her when she was alive, and Alastor had stirred up many different emotions in her, and vice versa.  When he proposed to her, she felt like the happiest woman alive.</p><p>Turning off the shower, she opened the door and let the steam come out.  She stepped outside and tied body off with a towel before putting on her panties and covering herself with her blue robe.  She dried off her hair and walked outside the bathroom.  Alastor was already laying flat on the four-poster bed when she came out.  His red coat was folded neatly and hanging on the back of a chair, leaving him in a red shirt and burgundy pants.  While he still had his smile on his face, he clearly was annoyed about something.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts, darling?" she asked him.</p><p>"My apologies, dear." said he, sitting up.  "I just had a nasty run-in with Vox on my way home.  As you know, any encounter with the TV Demon puts me in a mood."</p><p>"At least you didn't come back with gaping wounds this time." Mercy retorts.  Taking a seat next to him, she asked "What happened?"</p><p>"I'd rather not say.  I wish to not bring my troubles home, especially with my lovely flower here beside me."</p><p>Mercy blushes.  Eyeing her deer demon again, she thought of some ideas to cheer him up.  He was right.  Any encounter with Vox always puts Alastor in a bad mood.  He actually went on a swearing tirade once after watching a commercial featuring him.  Fortunately, their latest rendezvous didn't result in physical injury.</p><p>"Want me to cheer you up, Al?" Mercy says sweetly, with a tone of something more suggestive.</p><p>Alastor looks at her, his red eyes looking at her green ones.  "What do you have in mind?"</p><p>Mercy pulled him in and pressed her black lips against his.  Alastor was surprised at first, but relaxed and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  Picking her up and setting her on his lap, Alastor felt her wrap her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her back.  Something like this was not her typical solution with Alastor, but she figured he needed some cheering up.</p><p>Alastor really was enjoying this.  His lovely dove right here, giving him a taste of Heaven with her lips.  It erased his memories of Vox right then and there.  His half-lidded eyes opened and scanned her form.  Mercy was in a robe and was fresh out of the shower.  He was sorry he missed it.  He could have joined her.  But maybe there was something else they could do together.  Without thinking, the hand on her lower back slid further until he was cupping her rear.</p><p>"Al?" Mercy asks.  He looked at her.</p><p>"You were thinking it too, darling." he said.</p><p>Mercy got to work disrobing him, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside and pressed him against the bed as she straddled one of his legs.  As she kissed his jawline and neck, Alastor found the not tying her robe and undid it.  As he parted it open a little, Alastor realized she wasn't wearing a bra.  His face started to turn red as she chuckled and leaned back to kiss him again.  What he wouldn't give to nip and suckle those perfect bosoms of hers.  After a moment or two, Mercy broke the kiss.</p><p>"Can I try something?" she asks.</p><p>"I think so." said the Radio Demon.  He trusted her enough to know she wouldn't do something he didn't want.  And besides, she's erased any and all inhibitions he had.</p><p>He felt her undo his pants fly and tug them down.  His erection tenting his underwear, Alastor blushed further as she pulled them off and freed him.  As she kissed the tip, Alastor let out a surprised yelp.</p><p>"Too much?"</p><p>"No, keeping going." he says.  "I can 'andle it, cher."</p><p>His Creole accent kicks in when Alastor starts getting emotional.  But Mercy knows from experience that he does it on purpose in the bedroom.  She took his member into her mouth and sucked on it, running her tongue alongside it.  Alastor arched his head back and clutched onto the sheets as she continued pleasuring him.  It wasn't long before he came in her mouth.  Mercy sucked every last drop before letting his penis go and stopped to catch her breath.  Alastor was breathing heavily, but he felt like he could go for another round.  When it came to Mercy, he didn't need to take long to harden again.</p><p>"I need ta be in ya, cher." he says to her.</p><p>Mercy chuckled and tossed her robe off and removed her panties.  Straddling him once again, she took his cock and inserted it into her slick entrance.  She gave a little whine as he went in, but have herself a moment to adjust.  As she did so, she looked him over.  Even in this kind of position, he still had that smile he permanently kept on his face.  It was a sign of strength, he told her.  You're never fully dressed without a smile.  She raised herself up a little and bounced on his member again and again.  Her fiancé helped her keep up by raising her by the rear with one hand as she kept up her pace.  As he did this, Alastor grabbed one of her breasts with his other hand and have a gentle squeeze.  She let out a moan at the sensation.</p><p>"Ya gettin' close, <em>cherie</em>?" he asked.  Smug bastard.</p><p>"I can keep going." she said, in between gasps.</p><p>Mercy started going harder and faster, both participants starting to feel their climaxes coming soon.  Alastor continued fondling her breasts as she went up and down on his member.  With one more thrust, she came and let out a shriek as she did.  Her wings emerged from her back as she rode out her high, those black and white feathers encased them both.  She collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily and looked at him, eyes glassy.  Within moments, Alastor came in her.  The couple lay there catching their breaths before Mercy removed herself from his cock.  Alastor stroked her hair as she planted one more kiss.</p><p>"How're you feeling, cher?" she asks him still breathless.</p><p>"Wonderful, my dove." Alastor said, in his normal radio voice.  "You did spectacularly."</p><p>"Well, I didn't want my fiancé feeling sad." she said.  "I wanted to make you feel better."</p><p>Alastor planted a kiss on her forehead.  "And you did, <em>ma colombe</em>."  After some time for them to settle down, Alastor had a wicked-looking grin on his face.  "How would you feel for another round, my dear?"</p><p>Mercy responded with her own grin.  "Give me your all, tough guy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed it.</p><p>Now remember, there's one more story left in the series.  I'll try to post it at some point this week but due to some winter weather, I might be a little delayed.  I promise not to keep you all waiting.</p><p>French translation:<br/>*Ma colombe- My dove.</p><p>Stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>